


Sweet Dave

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Bill Hader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Dates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Grinding, One Shot, Smut, hot rod - Freeform, sweet dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Emilia reflects on her first couple of weeks dating the inexperienced Dave, then sneaks into his bedroom one night for some fun.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Kudos: 14





	Sweet Dave

Tossing in bed, Emilia attempted to beat her pillow into submission with a huff. It had been a shitty day at work and the tension was making it difficult to sleep. In an attempt to relax, she thought about Dave. They’d only known each other for a couple of weeks, but so far things were going well.

Approaching her at a local airshow, Dave initially came off heavy-handed, spouting some bullshit about flamethrowers and a famous World Wrestler he’d once met. Looking him up and down though, Emilia noticed that he was actually sexy, in a dorky way. Tall, broad shoulders, strong jaw and pretty, deep blue eyes that pierced her in a rare way she found exciting. Plus, she had to admit she found the lisp endearing, and it left her wondering what else that tongue could do…

So Emilia leaned in, flicking his cap and said, “Hey, why don’t you tell me something _real?_ ”

Dave blinked at her in confusion, tilting his head. “What?” 

“I’m not buying this line you’re laying down.” Emilia made a wide gesture with her hand. “Tell me something about you I’ll believe.” Leaning back, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Flustered, Dave’s mouth worked silently for a moment, opening and closing before he responded. Emilia guessed that most women just rolled their eyes and walked away from him, or told him to get lost. He wasn’t used to getting a bite on the line. “Well, I, um…” he took off his visor and scratched the back of his head. “I like to make things in my work shop in the garage sometimes I guess…” Looking at his feet, Dave kicked the dirt around a little.

“Oh yeah?” Emilia smiled. “That sounds cool. Why don’t you tell me about that?”

“Yeah?” A goofy, crooked grin broke out over his face, exposing small, rounded teeth. Emilia nodded. “Maybe, um…” Dave looked back over his shoulder. “Maybe I can buy you an ice cream while we talk about it?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. I’m Emilia, by the way.” Shaking his, Dave left grease smudges on her hand before she followed him to the ice cream stand. They sat down and she listened to him explain all about belt sanders, and plane saws, and a number of other things for which Emilia had no reference. She noticed Dave’s lisp became more pronounced the more excited he got, and his slightly smaller left eye turned practically into a sliver.

Dave also seemed transfixed with her mouth as she ate her ice cream, and Emilia couldn’t help but tease him a little, taking unnecessarily long laps with her tongue and enjoying how his words would trail off from time to time, requiring her to remind him what they were discussing.

After the air show ended, Emilia gave him her number and was surprised when he called her the next day. Asking if she wanted to go feed the ducks, it seemed like an odd choice for a first date, but she accepted, deciding on a soft denim skirt and a tight black v-neck, shaking out her red wavy hair as she heard Dave’s excessively loud muffler pull into her driveway. 

Large bag of dried corn in the passenger seat, Emilia raised an eyebrow as Dave got out of the car and ran around to open the door for her. 

“Oops, sorry. Hang on.” He leaned inside and hauled the bag into the back before gesturing to the empty seat. “There you go.” Thanking him, Emilia climbed inside and he sped off, bad hair metal music playing on the radio as he drummed on the steering wheel.

Pulling up to a gorgeous lake on the opposite side of town Emilia had somehow never been to, Dave shifted into park. “Here we are.” He smiled at her before hopping out and jogging around the car to open the door. Grabbing the bag of corn and holding it under one arm, he leaned in conspiratorially. “This lake has the _best_ ducks.”

Tilting her head, Emilia looked at him curiously, following him to a bench on the north side of the lake. Dave sat down and patted the empty spot beside him before tearing open the bag. Joining him, Emilia saw one lone duck, and Dave tossed out a handful of corn, which it pecked at gratefully. Then Dave startled her when he began to make duck calls that were...uncanny. Had her eyes been closed, she would not have believed they were coming from a human mouth. Gradually ducks of all different types waddled toward them, until they were positively surrounded by water fowl. 

Eyes wide with amazement, Emilia tossed out handful after handful of corn, barely able to keep up with the bird’s voracious demand.

“Dave, how did you learn to do that?”

Dave stroked a duck that was nibbling at some corn near his foot. They seemed completely tame around him, accustomed to his presence. “Learn how to do what?”

“Call the ducks like that.”

Shrugging, Dave pushed his long hair behind an ear. “I dunno. Just always been good at making funny noises I guess. Tried it out one day and the ducks came running.” Picking up a beautiful mallard, which settled patiently in his large hands, Dave held it out for her so Emilia could pet its green head before he set it back down to resume its corn consumption. They sat talking and laughing until the bag was empty and evening started to fall.

Bringing her home, Dave stopped in her driveway and turned to her with a grin. “Well, here you go.” His fingers fidgeted on the steering wheel and he wasn’t looking directly at her. Emilia saw that she would have to make the first move. 

Cupping his face, she looked into his cobalt eyes and smiled. “Thank you for today, Dave. I had a really good time.” Leaning in, Emilia brushed against his soft, light pink lips. She held for a moment, hoping Dave’s mouth would open under hers, that his hand would bury itself in her thick red hair, but he seemed frozen, and when she broke the kiss and leaned back his eyes were wide. “Well, I hope we can do this again sometime.” Blinking a couple of times, Dave eventually nodded and Emilia said goodbye before climbing out of the car. 

Not receiving a call the next day. Or the next, Emilia felt a little hurt. But she wasn’t the type to give up without a fight, so she bit the bullet and called him herself. The voice of what sounded to be a young girl answered the phone.

“Yes, hello, is Dave there, please?” Emilia asked cautiously. He really didn’t seem like the type who would give her a fake number, but you never knew.

The girl on the other line sighed heavily. “ _Dave! Girl on the phone for you!_ ”

Hearing the phone clatter and some scuffling, Emilia then heard Dave’s muffled voice call out. “ _And Maggie, stay out of my room! Mom already told you twice you can’t go in there!_ ” Before a much more clear, “Hello?”

“Hey Dave, it’s Emilia.”

“Oh.” He sounded caught off guard. “Hey...Emilia. How are...how are you doing?”

Shrugging even though she knew Dave couldn’t see her, Emilia switched the phone to her other ear. “Okay, I suppose. I guess I just...I was wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime. I hadn’t heard from you, but I thought we had a nice time together.”

“Yeah,” Dave seemed to be lowering his voice so as not to be overheard. “I had a great time. And, um...I’m sorry I didn’t call I just...I got nervous.”

“Why are you nervous, Dave?”

He was quiet for a moment. “I dunno, I guess...I guess I’m just not used to it, you know. Girls don’t usually like me much and, um...so I didn’t know what to do when you…”

Emilia smiled to herself. “When I kissed you, you mean?”

“Yeah…” his voice was almost impossibly small.

“I’m sorry, Dave. I hope that didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no.” He cleared his throat. “I liked it and all, it’s just...I felt really stupid after.”

“Oh Dave, you don’t have anything to feel stupid over.” Emilia said. “Don’t worry about it at all. I had a great time and if you still want to, I’d like to get together again.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“Great.” She could hear the relief in his voice. “Would you...would you want to do something tonight?”

Emilia nodded. “Sure. I could be free in a couple of hours.”

“Awesome. I’ll pick you up around seven?”

“Perfect.” They said their goodbyes and Emilia smiled. Choosing a purple sundress, Dave once again opened the door for her, this time taking Emilia on a much more traditional dinner-and-a-movie date. They got burgers and fries, following it up with a comedy, where she learned that Dave had the most contagious giggle. It took over his whole body, face scrunching, top row of teeth extending well past the bottom ones, slapping the torn knees of his jeans and rocking back and forth in his seat as he stomped one of his feet on the floor. Emilia spent more of the time laughing at him than the actual movie, and by the time the credits rolled, she interlaced their fingers and leaned up against his broad shoulder as they walked out to the car. 

Dave was about to turn the ignition when Emilia stilled his hand.

“Hey Dave?”

He turned to her with his bottom lip folded under. “Hmm?”

Emilia took a deep breath. “Do you wanna kiss me?”

Hands falling into his lap, Dave swallowed. He looked down, then met her eyes and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Licking his lips, they both leaned forward and their mouths met. Pressing against him, Emilia opened her mouth and tentatively slid her tongue forward. Dave’s lips parted, inviting her inside and his tongue crept forward like a cautious houseguest sneaking downstairs for a snack in the middle of the night. 

Hands ensconcing themselves in his long chestnut hair, Emilia tipped her head and hummed against Dave’s lips to encourage him. She noticed his breath was shallow and rapid as Dave’s wide hands caressed her face, working their way into her crimson hair. 

After a few minutes of things heating up, Emilia broke away, threading Dave’s hair behind his ear. “Do you want to get in the back seat?”

He looked like a raccoon caught in front of oncoming traffic. Clenching his jaw, Dave stared at her for a moment before nodding. “Sure, um...let’s go.”

Once again Dave darted around the car to open the door for Emilia, only to step a few feet back and awkwardly open the rear door, which made her chuckle. Sliding in the other side, their mouths connected once more. Emilia removed his hat so it would stop hitting her in the forehead, tossing it in the front seat. Dave’s hands gripped her lower back as they licked into each other’s mouths. Parting, she pressed kisses below his ear.

“You can touch me if you want to.” She reached back and guided his hand just below her breast. Dave was breathing hard through his nose as his palm slowly rose and began caressing her, catching her mouth again. After a moment or two she whispered in his ear. “You can go underneath if you want.” Dave nodded against her and his warm hand crept under her shirt, rubbing her over the bra for a while before his fingers crawled below the cup.

“Is this okay?” He breathed, strong hands massaging her breast, thumb passing delicately over her nipple.

Emilia nodded, drawing his lips back in. “It’s great, Dave.” Draping a leg across his lap, Emilia’s thigh grazed Dave’s erection and instantly he recoiled, retracting his hand from underneath her shirt, wiping his mouth, and covering his hands over his crotch.

“I’m sorry, I...I didn’t mean to…” It was dark in the back seat, but Emilia could guess he was turning a furious shade of pink.

Pushing his hair behind his ear, she smiled. “Oh Dave, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. I don’t mind that at all.”

Dave stared at his lap. “It’s just, um…” he fiddled with his thumbs. “I don’t...I don’t have a lot of experience…” 

Emilia found the double lisp on the word ‘experience’ incredibly sweet as she polished one of his prominent cheekbones with her thumb. “Dave, are you a virgin?”

He continued looking down. “...yeah.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind.” She played with his hair. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. If you want to keep kissing, great. If you want to take me home and get together another day, that’s great too, no hard feelings.” Dave smiled up at her and nodded. “Or if you want, we could keep our clothes on and I could get on top, and we could kind of...rub together. If you think that would feel good. Whatever you want to do.”

Dave looked at her unblinking for a moment, seeming to study her. “The, um...the last thing. You on top sounds...nice.” Dave swallowed. “I think I wanna try that.”

Nodding, Emilia pressed a kiss to his cheek before tossing a leg over his lap and straddling him. She combed back Dave’s hair with both hands, looking into his stormy blue eyes. “If at any point you want to stop, just let me know, okay?”

Dave nodded up at her and she lowered her lips to his, but as Emilia swiveled her hips down she gasped and pulled away. “Damn, you _really_ don’t have anything to be sorry for.” She grinned.

Tilting his head, Dave looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Dave,” Emilia glanced down between them. “You’re so...you know... _big._ ”

“I am?” Dave frowned at his own cock appraisingly.

Emilia chuckled. “You mean you didn’t know?”

Dave just shook his head. “Well, that’s neat, I guess.” He shrugged and suppressing another laugh, Emilia fused their mouths. Beginning to grind against him, Dave’s hands trailed over her thighs lightly as she adjusted herself until the outline of his cock was notched between her lips, the fabric of her panties and the denim of his jeans providing glorious friction as she rocked back and forth.

Soft mewls began to rise from Emilia’s chest as her clit rubbed against Dave’s hard cock and her panties grew damp. Dave began to thrust into her, his strong hands clamping on her hips with such force she was certain she’d have bruises tomorrow, and dragging her to and fro faster and faster as he whimpered helplessly.

Bearing down, Emilia was panting, legs beginning to tremble when Dave buried his face in her neck.

“ _Oh, Em, Em, I’m gonna, I—_ “ Shaking above him and digging her fingers into his broad shoulders, Emilia cried out his name as Dave’s hips pulsed against her, a warm, wet spot spreading on his jeans. His breath was hot on her throat as he held her close and whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Dave, honey,” Emilia took him by the chin and made him face her, pushing back his sweaty hair. “You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, understand?” Bringing her lips to his ear, she made her voice low and sultry. “ _That’s what was supposed to happen._ ”

Beaming, she kissed his sweet face and climbed off. Dave brought her home, giving her a soft, yet passionate kiss before she went inside.

But that was over a week ago, and unfortunately Emilia had been working a lot of double shifts and they hadn’t had time for another date. They’d talked on the phone a few times, and she briefly swung by his house to say hi before starting her shift, but as she lay in bed she found herself wondering what Dave was up to. Making up her mind, Emilia tossed on a gray jersey shift dress, grabbed her keys, and left.

Headphones in, at first Dave thought the tapping sound was in the video he was watching. When it got louder and he hadn’t turned up the volume, he removed them and realized someone was knocking on his window. Locking his laptop screen, he stood in alarm and pulled up the shade to reveal Emilia smiling and waving outside of the glass. He lifted the window, eyes wide.

“Emilia, what’re you doing here?!”

“Hey Dave!” She stood on her toes to kiss him before hoisting herself through the wooden frame, succeeding in knocking over half his action figures and making a ruckus.

“ _Emilia!_ ” Dave looked to the door, which much to his chagrin had no lock, in a panic. “You can’t be here! I don’t even think my mom is asleep yet.” Tuning in his ears, sure enough, Dave heard the distant sounds of the television.

“Aw, come on. I missed you.” Emilia tugged on his t-shirt. Dave looked especially cute in boxers patterned with snake heads and she pressed her body against him, then froze. Looking down at his prominent erection, Emilia then spotted the laptop lying on Dave’s bed. 

“Hey Dave,” she said in a teasing voice. “You weren’t by chance doing something _naughty_ before I came through the window, were you?”

Dave’s eyes shifted from side to side. “...no.”

“Oh, you don’t need to lie.” Emilia draped her arms around his shoulders. “I like porn, too, you know.”

Swallowing, Dave’s hands found her waist. “You...you do?”

“Mmhmm…” she drew her nose over his cheek. “In fact, I was watching a video this morning and thinking about you.”

“You were?” Emilia could feel Dave’s heartbeat increase.

“Yeah.” She brushed a kiss to the spot where his sculpted jaw met his neck. “It was a guy who had a big cock. Not quite as big as yours…” Emilia smiled against his skin. “But nice. And he was with this woman who sucked him.” A shiver went through Dave. “And it got me really excited.”

“It did?” Dave’s voice came out high and irregular.

Emilia nodded against his chest. “Mmhmm. Made me think of all the things I want to do to you.” She held him close. “Why don’t you show me what you were watching?”

Clearing his throat, Dave pushed back his hair. “I don’t think you’d like it…”

“Come on,” Kissing his neck, Emilia purposely brushed her pelvis against his hard cock, making Dave twitch. “Try me.”

Chewing on his lip, Dave nodded. Emilia joined him on the bed and he put in his password, turning the screen to face her and chewing on his thumb.

Emilia saw a paused picture of a woman with a cock in her mouth and scanning the title she read: _Face-Fucking Vol.2 - Throbbing Oral Creampies_. Looking up from the screen she saw Dave covering his face with both hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He muttered over and over again. Taking his wrist, Emilia peeled it away to reveal his wincing face.

“Dave, honey,” she grinned mischievously. “That’s _so damn hot._ ”

Hands falling to his lap, Dave narrowed his eyes, blinking. “What?”

“I said,” she scooted up next to him on the bed, kissing his cheek and rubbing Dave’s firm chest. “That makes me really hot.”

“Really?” Dave placed a cautious hand on her arm.

Emilia pulled his shirt down a bit and kissed his collar bone. “Yeah, definitely. Is that something you wanna try? You want me to use my mouth on you, Dave?” His fingers snapped shut around her arm, breath hitching. Emilia slid one of her legs between his, rubbing her body against him. “Because a good way to keep me quiet would be to _put your big cock in my throat._ ”

Still clenching her arm, Dave nodded with his eyes closed. “Yeah, yeah, I want that.”

“Okay, honey. Why don’t you get comfortable?” Emilia sat up and encouraged Dave to lay flat on the bed. Straddling him, Emilia wove their mouths together while rutting against him with her hips until Dave’s hands were on her ass and he was working his cock into her, breath ragged. Lifting his shirt, Emilia kissed her way down his chest, fingers trailing through his sparse dark hair, and made her way down his abdomen before she inched Dave’s boxers down his thighs. 

Encircling his thick cock with her hand, Emilia pumped a few times before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking gently. Sinking down, she took as much of Dave’s length as she could manage, hollowing her cheeks before retracting, using her hand to stroke the shaft in time with her bobbing head.

Gasping, Dave bunched his hands in the sheets. He always wondered what it would feel like but this...this was more than he ever could’ve dreamed. Every surface of the inside of her throat, every twitch of Emilia’s tongue, and the sliding pressure of her lips all combined to form something exquisite as his eyes clenched tight.

Pulling off, Emilia took one of Dave’s balls into her mouth, rolling it around before moving to the other. Tugging on his cock, she looked up at his straining face.

“Hey Dave.”

He exhaled through his nose, not looking at her. “Yeah?”

“You know you can do it if you want.”

“Do what, Em?”

Smirking, Emilia leaned forward and tickled the head of his cock with her tongue. “Fuck my face. You can if you want to. I would love it.”

Dave’s eyes snapped open then and he looked down at her. “Are you...are you sure?”

Kissing the underside of his cock, Emilia nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“What if it’s too much?” Dave reached down and tenderly stroked her forearm. 

Emilia smiled. “If I’m having trouble I’ll pinch your thigh twice, okay?”

“Okay.” Dave nodded. Emilia took him inside her mouth once more, and it was a couple of minutes before she felt a hesitant tip forward of his hips, just barely causing his cock to go further down her throat. Working the ring of her mouth down, Emilia massaged his balls between her hand and sucked hard. Dave’s hips rose a second time, burrowing perhaps a bit more. 

Anxious, Emilia grabbed one of his sizable hands and placed it on top of her head, speeding up her ministrations. Beginning to rock into her mouth, Dave’s fingers wound into her auburn locks as his heels dug into the mattress.

“ _Oh Em, Em. Your mouth, it’s, I—_ “ but he was having difficulty articulating the words, high keening moans starting to tumble from his lips as Dave began to shamelessly fuck her warm, wet throat in earnest. Clamping his free hand over his own mouth, Dave pushed her down on his massive cock, Emilia’s drool pooling around the base as he thrashed wildly. Balls tightening, he uncovered his mouth and frantically tapped her shoulder, letting go of her head.

“ _Em, I’m gonna, I’m gonna—_ “ with a whine Dave’s cum painted the back of her throat and his fist hammered the mattress, hips jerking forward uncontrollably. Swallowing greedily, Emilia emerged, wiping her eyes and mouth.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Dave fought for air, covering his face.

“Honey,” Emilia curled up next to him. “What are you sorry about?”

“I didn’t mean to...I should’ve given you more warning.” Dave looked away sheepishly.

Chuckling, Emilia squeezed his arm. “Well, with me it doesn’t matter because I was going to swallow anyway, but yeah. Some people appreciate a bigger heads up.”

He gave her a half smile and pressed a kiss to her temple before lifting her chin to face him. “Hey, um…” those dark blue eyes studied her. “I wanna do you now.”

“Oh Dave, that’s sweet. But you don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

“No.” He combed his fingers through her hair. “I want to, just, um...I might not...I haven’t done it before, you know...so if I’m not any good, I’m sorry.”

Emilia traced his bottom lip. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Okay.” Dave hooked his arms underneath her and effortlessly adjusted her down on the bed before taking the hem of her dress and pulling it overhead. Tossing it to the floor, he kneeled at the end of the mattress and grabbed the waistband of her panties, peeling them off before returning to take her face in both hands, kissing her deeply, the reassuring weight of his body resting against her before his strong hands began caressing their way down her skin, followed closely by his lips.

Laying between her legs, Dave examined Emilia intently as though she were a piece of metal waiting to be forged into a new creation. Already slick with excitement, Dave drew his fingers through her, rotating his thumb around her clit with aching slowness. 

Scooting forward, Dave pressed a soft kiss directly to her clit before beginning to lick, tongue alternating between lapping and circling.

“Oh, _oh Dave…_ ” Emilia threw her head back as Dave’s dexterous hands roamed over her body while his tongue worked between her legs; touching her thighs, her arms, her breasts, her face. 

After a couple of minutes Dave popped up. “Is this okay?”

“ _Yes Dave, don’t stop!_ ” She panted anxiously and he replaced himself, his lips and tongue gliding over her clit much in the way he kissed her; with inquisition, passion, and determination. Unable to stop herself moaning, Emilia grasped two handfuls of Dave’s long hair, grinding her pelvis against his sturdy jaw.

“ _Dave, you feel so good! Fuck, FUCK!_ ” A large hand came up like a vice over her mouth as she writhed against his face, body trembling and eyes rolling back in her head as Emilia panted into Dave’s fingers.

Continuing, Emilia inadvertently tried to thrash away from him when the stimulation got to be too much, but Dave used his free hand to hold one of her hips, his grip anchoring her like a stone to the mattress as he dug forward with his sharp jaw, humming against her sensitive flesh as he consumed her, face shiny with the evidence of her desire. 

Orgasm once again threatening, Emilia tore at his hair, nearly sitting up on the bed, Dave’s hand hardly muffling her scream as she fell back on the mattress, seizing. Showing no sign of stopping, Emilia tapped his shoulder and the hand at her mouth, shaking her head. 

Springing up immediately, an expression of panic, Dave cradled her face. “Oh no, Em, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Had he not looked so gravely concerned, Emilia would’ve laughed. She was smeared all over his face, Dave’s already pink lips were swollen, and his hair stood out in every possible direction.

“No, Dave, no.” She gulped air. “Absolutely nothing wrong with that.” Emilia brought a shaking hand to her forehead. “I just...I just couldn’t take anymore right now. It was too much.”

“Oh.” Dave sat at the head of the bed, pulling his t-shirt up to wipe his face. “And that’s a good thing, right?” 

Emilia scratched under his chin. “That’s a _very_ good thing, Dave. You were wonderful.” Beaming, Dave wiggled down and tucked Emilia into the curve of his tall body, kissing the back of her neck.

“I’m glad you scared me and snuck in through my window.” Dave giggled behind her.

Leaning back, Emilia smiled. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom


End file.
